Antisepticeye
by monkeykiddo1
Summary: What happens when Jack gets in a situation that's a little over his head? Why his little friend comes out to play. Would you like to play with him?
1. Come play with me

"I told ye bastards that this was a bad idea!"

Four sets of feet pounded against the concrete. Four bodies (two slim, one round, one little) screeched around a corner of the hallway and scrambled back up to run again. Jack dared a glance behind them. "This house screamed haunted. It fucking had a DO NOT ENTER sign but no ye had to barge it here. 'Relax Jack.' 'Trust me Jack.' 'It will be fun.'"

Mark yanked on his arm. "Less talking. More running!"

"What do ye think I'm doing?!"

Bob and Wade rolled there eyes, even though they didn't stop running. Those two…bickering even during life threatening situations.

A roar echoed behind them. They all looked at each other before encouraging their feet to run faster. A quick glance behind at the hoard of monster dog-like things still hot on their heels. Mark gulped.

"Quick! In here." Bob held open a door, franticly motioning everyone inside. Everyone raced inside and Bob and Mark slammed themselves against the door, barely blocking the nipping teeth at their heels. Jack scanned the room: broken table, unlit lantern, crowbar, three legged chair…CROWBAR! He scooped up the metal bar and yelled out "MARK!"

Mark jerked his head around just in time to catch the crowbar. He slammed it in the hinges, locking the door slightly. Wade jammed the chair under the handle. The group backed up as the door shuddered but it held tight. A sigh of relief broke through the silence.

Bob wiped some sweat off his forehead. "That was way too close."

"No kidding." Wade's legs folded beneath him, panting slightly.

"I think we're not out yet." Everyone turned to Jack who, in turn, pointed at the unbroken walls. "There's no way out."

Mark groaned. "Good going _Bob_!"

"How is this my fault?"

"You're the one that led us here."

"I didn't know that it was a dead end."

"Well you could have-"

Everyone jumped as the door shuddered again, the metal screeching against each other. Wade gulped. "Okay. So what do we do?"

Mark flipped off the door, causing the other three to laugh. Jack shook his head. "I don't think that's going to work Mark."

"Worth a shot."

Jack opened his mouth, ready to retort, when a pressing darkness invaded his vision. He groaned instead, his hands reaching up to cradle his head. Mark hurried over as Jack started to pitch forward. "Easy there bud."

He gently leaned the man against the wall, Bob and Wade looking on worriedly. Mark tried to pry the hand off. "You okay Jack?"

Jack shivered. Ghostly fingers stroked his hair as he felt his mind numb. _Relax._ " _I got this._ " Mark's head jerked back. Hands pulled him off as Jack levered himself off the wall. His head remained down, eyes closed but Jack smirked. Bob's eyes widen, Jack's teeth had…..sharpened.

Jack stumbled slightly but straightened immediately. His destination became obvious once he ripped off the crowbar. Clawed hands reached for the chair but another hand halted his progress. "What the fuck Jack?"

Mark stumbled back as Jack finally look at him. His normal sky blue eyes replaced by blood red, the whites with dark black. Jack smiled. " _I told you. I got this._ "

The wood shattered, causing him to push Mark behind him. He stretched out his fingers. " _Bring it on bitches_!"

With impossible speed, Jack rushed forward into the mob. Skin rippled underneath his nails as he slashed at the creatures. He grabbed another at it's throat, tossing it into the far wall as he cut another's throat. One creature managed to get past long enough to leap at the others crowding in the corner. But Jack intercepted it in midair and ripped out it's throat with his teeth. " _Not on my watch._ "

Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as he turned around to face the last creature standing in the doorway. It trembled as he tilted his head. " _Boo!_ "

The creature yelped and raced away. Jack laughed loudly and turned around. He walked past Mark, Wade, and Bob (skipping past the limp bodies) over to the crumbling wall he made earlier. His arm wound behind him before jerking forward to punch open a hole. The others coughed as Jack smirked at them. " _Coming?_ "

He leapt out the building, the others following jerkily. The street was quiet as they all moved away from the house. Mark screwed up his courage and placed a hand on Jack, causing both to stop. "You're not Jack. Are you?"

Jack smiled. " _Yes and no._ " He looked at Mark through his peripherals. " _I'm not the Jack you know. But at the same time I am Jack._ "

"Oookaaay." Mark glanced at the others who shrugged. "So where's our Jack?"

" _Sush."_ Jack winked and turned to face them fully. " _Don't wake the baby._ "

Blood red eyes closed as the force retreated. Jack's body limped forward, like a puppet whose string's got cut. Mark scrambled to catch him before hitting the pavement. Bob and Wade rushed forward. Three sets of eyes searched the others for answers before a groan returned them back to Jack. Sky blue eyes blinked open. "What happened?"

 **Good? Bad? I don't know. I had an idea and went with it. Made this in an hour. Here's a much better comic though since Antisepticeye is a cool concept.** **turquoisemagpie on tumbler** **post/150773668714/antistache-the-interview?is_related_post=1**


	2. I am waiting

_"I tend to but my hand on my throat whenever I'm concentrating. Anybody else noticed that?"_

Fanged smile, sharpened fingers, a horror waiting beneath the skin. He doesn't know me and yet he does.

' _Concentrating_ '? Bah, only an excuse for a logical mind. His heartbeat to check, to keep me back.

Fear and excitement, quite hard to tell the difference. I'm being quite honest. How am _I to know_ no danger is near?

Sticky blood dripping down my mouth. Goosebumps tingling across my fingers. Oh how I loved that fight!

I stroke my fingers gently across where my throat should be. A shiver, a breath, another set of fingers.

A stronger heartbeat. Faster….faster..faster **fast** -. Halted. Eyes double check the room. Not this time.

Ṉ̨̡͈̦o̸̢̗̰̰̤̹̬͉͓t̡̞̩ ̭͚̪͉̻͜͝ͅY̫̥̠̝̗e̜̻͎͈͝t̨̠͈͜ͅ!

* * *

 **A lot of people wanted another part. I might do another one but I just not sure exactly what it should be. This just came up as an idea when I rewatched Jack's Plauges Inc playthrough. Also I really need to finish my other stories first. Oh well enjoy Anti in passive mode. May The Writer's Block Never Curse You! (Thanks for this JustAnotherFan15)**


	3. Preview

Jack's body fell limp against the bonds. The scientist narrowed his eyes, scanning the monitor once again. Still at 80% power. No dips or peaks, no breaks in the wiring. He tapped his chin, looking back up to the still body. Still breathing, if a bit rapidly. No head trauma incurred. He refused to damage that part of his subject. One gloved hand reached toward the knob when a quiet chuckle emerged. The scientist scanned Jack again. His breathing pattern changed slightly. No longer rapid but even, a few pauses appeared, his shoulders jumping up and down.

The laugh grew louder.

Jack straighten, but kept his face down. His laughter became manic, insane. As though laughing at a joke. The scientist moved closer to the subject.

"You rang?" The voice froze the scientist's movements. His subject's voice before, when unbroken by the electricity, was soothing and a little loud. This one could not be the same, frequently changing even in just two words. Almost...glitchy as though it didn't quite exist.

The voice broke his pondering. "Now, now. Don't be rude." Jack's body shifted once again, his head lolled to one side. "You were trying to reach me right?"

"I'm attempting to get a unique response." He crossed his arms. "Not a person."

"Oh? That's too bad." Jack's shoulder's rolled back. "For you see"

A metal snap jarred through the scientist. He spotted his subject's feet, unchained, by the broken restraints. He could only marvel at the fact for a few seconds when his subject's head jerked towards him. Two mismatched eyes stared at him, one the usual sky blue but the other...

The subject smiled, showing off fanged teeth. "I don't play as nicely."

* * *

 **This is part of a longer story I'm writing. I got this idea from a comic I saw through pintrest of Jack being tortured and begging for someone to stop the pain. Current title in progress is "Electric Shock" but I'm open to suggestions. If you have questions, message me and I'll answer as soon as I can.**


	4. Electrotherapy

A piercing scream echoed around him. Jolts of energy shot through his muscles, forcing them to contract sporadically. The rashes on his wrist burned as they struggled to move. His legs jerked against their restraints.

"STOP! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, STOP!"

The electricity lowered, and a green mop of hair drop down. Cold air drifted across his stomach, contrasting the points of heat where the patches stuck to him. His breath came in spurts. A set of footsteps drew closer. Someone grab his hair and yanked his head up. Fingers pulled his eyelids open.

"Subject unchanged." Hands pulled away, allowing his head to fall back down. "Perhaps a respite is required for further testing."

His captor left the room, a ruffle of fabric rustling following him. A metallic clang rung around the room before Jack dared to lift up his head. A groan escaped his throat as he attempted to straighten his body. Metal clinking echoed behind him. With a sigh, Jack forced his eyes open. The baren room contained a large machine, control panel facing away from him, connected to two monitors. His eyes followed the wires from the monitors until they connected to his body.

Jack pushed against the restraints on his arms. Then jerked his ankles forward. "Fuckity fuck,"

He bent his hands furiously, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was a button that he could just reach.

His head jerked. A faint sound came from...somewhere in the room. He shook his head before continuing his fruitless struggle. A growl bubbled up from inside. Damn scientist and his stupid, crappy, dumb-

Jack yanked his head up when the door once again opened. The doctor strolled up to his control panel and clicked on his audio recording.

"September 2nd, year 2000. Doctor Bill Smith. Subject remains unchanged during experimentation. Electricity produces most consistent progress. Power level at 60%" He fiddled with a few switches before pushing a red button.

A scream tore Jack's throat as thousands upon thousands of tiny needles pierced his body. His muscles jerked in random directions, sometimes in opposite directions. Ringing filled his ears.

"No steady progress. However a small change has appeared in brain waves. Increasing power lever to 70."

Jack's head smashed backwards as the needles shifted into red-hot wires. "MAKE IT STOP!"

"Changes increasing in frequency. Power level increasing to 80%"

Jack's throat dried up, not allowing any air to pass through. His fingers twitched. Darkness crept over his mind, accompanied by a manic laugh.

Jack's body fell limp against the bonds. The scientist narrowed his eyes, scanning the monitor once again. Still at 80% power. No dips or peaks, no breaks in the wiring. He tapped his chin, looking back up to the still body. Still breathing, if a bit rapidly. No head trauma incurred. He refused to damage that part of his subject. One gloved hand reached toward the knob when a quiet chuckle emerged. The scientist scanned Jack again. His breathing pattern changed slightly. No longer rapid but even, a few pauses appeared, his shoulders jumping up and down.

The laugh grew louder.

Jack straighten, but kept his face down. His laughter became manic, insane. As though laughing at a joke. The scientist moved closer to the subject.

"You rang?" The voice froze the scientist's movements. His subject's voice before, when unbroken by the electricity, was soothing and a little loud. This one could not be the same, frequently changing even in just two words. Almost...glitchy as though it didn't quite exist.

The voice broke his pondering. "Now, now. Don't be rude." Jack's body shifted once again, his head lolled to one side. "You were trying to reach me right?"

"I'm attempting to get a unique response." He crossed his arms. "Not a person."

"Oh? That's too bad." Jack's shoulder's rolled back. "For you see"

A metal snap jarred through the scientist. He spotted his subject's feet, unchained, by the broken restraints. He could only marvel at the fact for a few seconds when his subject's head jerked towards him. Two mismatched eyes stared at him, one the usual sky blue but the other...

The subject smiled, showing off fanged teeth. "I don't play as nicely."

The scientist jerked away, hand fumbling for the controls. Metal banging announced the full release of the subject. A whisp of air brushed behind him just as clawed fingers wrapped around his throat. He gasped. His own hands shankingly tugged against slowly blackening fingers. His vision swam, his mind fading. Green pixels faded to black as laughter rang around him.


	5. He Won't Leave

**This was inspired by an animation called ANTISEPTIK by Sarielle. I recommend watching it since it's basically the backstory for this story. Enjoy!**

"Why must we do this again?"

"I already told you Dark. They might have an idea of where to look." The man turned to look at the gray man beside him. "Beside we should of introduced ourselves a while ago and you know it."

Dark sighed and shifted his tie around. The quiet neighborhood seemed mostly normal, to an outside viewer at least. A perfect place to hide a house of crazies. Until you look at a single house that the two men were walking up to. Four stories high and painted multiple shades of green, blue, red and black made one wonder who lived there. He's footsteps stiffen as his partner barely restrained rush toward the door and knocked.

"Welcome citizens. Jackaboyman is here!"

Dark stared at the masked man dressed in bright red onsie?. Lime green tufts of hair poked out underneath his hood and a blue cap billowed from behind him.

"Um, hi?" Dark's companion offered his hand. "My name's Mark and this is Dark. We live next door-"

Jackaboyman shook with both hands and pulled Mark into the house. "Greetings, greetings. Come, I get the others."

Dark stepped in after the two, gently shutting the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at Mark, who stared at the stairs Jackaboyman practically glided up. "Still think this is a good idea."

"Hush you." He pointed a finger at Dark.

"Vat's this." Dark jerked backed from a gloved finger poking him in the chest. A doctor, most likely, stood beside him, a face mask covering his mouth. Olive green hair spiked up everywhere as the doctor circled around Dark. His eyes glinted and Dark swore that a manic smile hid behind that mask.

"Leave them alone Schneep."

Another man, this time wearing a fox mask and having emerald green hair, appeared in front of them. He gave a flourished bow. "Greetings. I am Marvin the Magnificent. And this is Dr. Schneeplestein." The doctor gave a half-hearted wave as he continued observing Dark.

Mark side-stepped the doctor as he introduced themselves. Dark attempted to glare at the doctor but "Fascinating, fascinating. You're obviously alive but you're skin is colder van ice. I should"

"Don't even think about it Schneep." Dark flipped around to spot another figure wearing a hat and (why did he find this strange) brown hair. He smiled and held out his hand. "Chase."

"Mark and this is Dark." Mark shook his hand. "We were wondering if you have seen"

"I NEED ASSISTANCE!"

Everyone jerked to look at the top of the staircase. Dark stiffen as a spotty cold presence appeared above them. Jackaboyman zoomed down the stairs, followed by manic laughter. Just as he jumped over the railing, hiding beside Marvin, something glitched onto the railing. It appeared as a man with spike dark green hair, holding a dry bloody knife in his hands. But two things clued Dark in that it wasn't (besides the aura that he felt). A thin line stilted across it's throat and it's eyes.

With another loud laugh, the presence lept toward Mark and Chase. Dark narrowed his eyes, jumping in front of the creature. He's hands snapped out, stopping the knife and restraining both arms.

"Well. What do we have hear?" The presence's voice glitched around. It smirked and leaned it's face closer, showing off its bright green and red eyes. "A new plaything for me to mess with."

Dark blinked as the creature glitched out of his grip. Marvin yelled and threw out his arms. A thud from his right announced the presence. While it moved to get up, Marvin and Jackaboyman rushed forward, both having green glowing hands, to restrain it.

"Let me GO!"

"Nope."

"Not happening Anti."

The creature (Anti) strained against the two, pushing, pushing, pushing-

"Got it."

Anti shuddered and froze, eyes darting to look at the vial that Dr. Schneeplestein jabbed into it's neck. IT's eyes fluttered close and the body collapsed. Everyone, exlculding Dark and Mark, sighed in relief.

"Vat did you do?" The doctor pointed a finger at Jackaboyman as Marvin carefully gathered up the body.

He raised up both hands. "Nothing. I opened up Jack's room and he was just there. I give my hero's promise."

"It feels like Anti's only been in control for a few minutes." Marvin shifted the body slightly. "Jack sleeps late. Perhaps he found an opening in his sleep."

"Vell, I'll have to increase the potency of his medicine or increase how often he takes it." Dr. Schneeplestein removed the vial and examined it closely.

"I shall return Jack back to his room then." Marvin dissappeared in a poof of smoke. Dr. Schneeplestein hummed and wandered over to a room on their left.

Chase walked over and placed a hand on Jackaboyman's shoulder. "Well, that was interesting."

"What the fuck just happened." The two man stared at Mark, who walked around Dark. Dark adjusted his tie as Chase waved them over to follow him.

"Basically Anti somehow got control of Jack's body again."

Dark tilted his head. "Anti?"

"Well," Jackaboyman flailed his hands. "He's actually called Antisepticeye but we just prefer to call him Anti. And he's nasty I can tell you that." He showed the cut in his suit, jumper, inches away from his heart.

"So was that Anti."

"Sort-of."

Dark folded his arms. "Anti's a spirit, is he not."

"Right-O." Jackaboyman pulled out a chair, flipping it around so he could rest his arms on the back of the chair.

Chase nodded and pulled out some glasses. "Jack encountered him as a child, regretfully the first member of this family." He handed all of them some water. "But we don't know much more than that." He took a sip from the glass. "So you were looking for something earlier?"

"Hm. Oh right." Mark shook his head. "You see Chica got out of the yard."

"The Jims handiwork." Dark rolled his eyes. "Why did you bring them?"

"You shut it." Mark glared at him. He turned back to Chase. "I was wondering if you seen her. She's a golden retriever."

"I have not but I shall begin my search immediately!" Jackaboyman jumped up and rushed out the sliding glass door.

Chase sighed and shook his head fondly. "I haven't either but its been awhile since I've been here." A groan and tapping got the threes attention. "Oh, Hey Rob. Jameson."

Mark nearly toppled his chair as he stood up. Behind him stood a nicely dressed gentleman, monocle and cane included, and a purplish...ZOMBIE?!

The gentleman smiled and tipped his hat at Mark. Greetings! I'm Jameson. Jameson Jackson.

Mark blinked rapidly at the words fading from his eyes, slowly nodding his head. The zombie (probably Rob) shuffled over to Chase. He tugged against his coat, slowly lifting up a hand to point outside. "What? Is something outside Robbie?"

He stood up and peeked out the glass. Chase started chuckling. "So I can tell that Chica is a friendly dog."

"What?!" Mark rushed out the door. "CHICA!"

Dark sighed hearing the familiar barking, He stood up to join the others with a crackling green something crossed just past his vision. He stared up at the ceiling, calculating before giving the tiniest of smirks. Something interesting indeed.


End file.
